Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {3} \\ {1} & {-2} \\ {4} & {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {2} \\ {-2} & {0} \\ {-2} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1}-{-2} & {3}-{2} \\ {1}-{-2} & {-2}-{0} \\ {4}-{-2} & {4}-{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {1} \\ {3} & {-2} \\ {6} & {5}\end{array}\right]}$